


He was proven correct

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anorexia, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Dyslexia, F/M, Gen, LIKE SERIOUS ANGST, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Tragedy, Triggers, Underage Drinking, basically every bad thing you can think of is mentioned in this, relationships are merely mentioned, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sees Roxanne being bullied, he protects her. He saves her from ever being bothered again, and gave her the ability to live a happy, successful life. He saved Roxanne, It was just a shame that he didn't save anybody else. (Didn't being the important word there, because it's not couldn't, but didn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was proven correct

He saw Roxanne, young, naïve Roxanne, merely a second year, getting bullied. She was trembling, nearly in tears, and they hadn't even done anything yet. They didn't need to, they had already hurt her enough in the past that their mere faces set her off, panic coursing through her. Really, it was a no-brainer at the moment, so Albus did the right thing. He puffed out his chest and, as a old, wise, seventh year student, flicked his wand and sent the bullies into a fit a pain so that they would never dare to hurt his young cousin every again.

He saved Roxanne. It was just a shame that he didn't save anybody else.

(Didn't being the important word there, because it's not couldn't, but didn't.)

He knew when Victoire passed up a drink on her birthday that something was amiss. Sure, it wasn't legal to have firewhiskey at her age, or any of their ages actually, but that didn't stop her from drinking it up as much as she could. But when Albus handed her a drink, Teddy's hand tightened around hers, and she politely said "no thanks." At first he thought that maybe Teddy was trying to be a good role model for her, but that couldn't be the case since he was even worse than her when it came to responsibility.

When she placed a hand on her stomach though, Albus developed a new theory (9 months later when her water broke, he was proven correct).

Lily didn't take a drink either, and while he hoped that it was because she was turning a new leaf and becoming a better person, he knew that wasn't the case. She put a hand on her stomach as well, and for one frightening moment he feared that his little sister had fallen pregnant like Victoire, but she held her stomach differently then Victoire had. Victoire had placed her hand almost protectively over her stomach; Lily had placed her hand on her stomach as if she was ashamed of it and wanted to hide it from the world.

When her stomach began to get smaller and smaller, Albus developed a new theory (8 months later when she was placed in the hospital, he was proven correct).

Lucy, though, didn't have a problem not accepting a drink from Albus. She took it greedily and chugged it down, and after 3 more drinks she was only slightly tipsy. Everyone else by that point was wholefully drunk, yet she still had control of her limbs and mind, and it took a good amount of more alcohol before she was truly drunk; before started laughing and smiling without a care in the world, like she hadn't done in a long time when she was sober.

When she started doing this every party he saw her at, he began to get suspicious (7 months later when she nearly dies of alcohol poisoning, he is proven correct).

When Molly reached for her drink, the sleeves on her shirt rolled up slightly, exposing thin red cuts on her wrist. She quickly pulled it down after she had gotten the drink, and looked up to if anyone had caught it. Her eyes met Albus' for a moment, but she looked away as quickly as it happened. He doesn't know what to say, or if what he is thinking is right, so he just lets it go for the time being, while he watches her sit by herself with a sad look on her face.

When he noticed these red cuts beginning to multiply, he began to get worried (6 months later when she tries to kill herself, he is proven correct).

Louis held the drink delicately in his hand, pinky extended and huge smile on his face as he told a story to the girls in the group. They all ended up giggling at the end, and Albus knew exactly what that meant: boys; they had been talking about boys since nothing else makes them laugh in such a way. The girls cheeked are flushed pink and Louis is waving his arms around, only making them laugh more.

When Louis checked out Scorpius' arse at breakfast the next morning, Albus was pretty sure he knew what was going on (5 months later when he came out of the closet, he was proven correct).

Louis wasn't the only one that checked out Scorpius' arse that morning, though. Rose blushed when Scorpius caught her in the act, and he whispered something in her ear that only made her blush more. When they saw other people notice, they both looked away from each other and focused on the food in front of them, suddenly finding an apple much more interesting than the other's arse.

When he saw them holding hands underneath the table, Albus had a pretty good idea of what was going on (4 months later when Rose brings him to family dinner, he was proven correct).

When Fred missed all his classes that day, Albus was a little suspicious. After all, Fred's father was George Weasley, so he was only a letter away from getting a skiving snackbox. And he wasn't exactly winning any awards for being the best student out there with his poor grades, and poor work ethic. All he focused on was going to parties all night and being popular all day.

When Fred began to neglect his looks and look like a zombie walking, he began to get worried (3 months later when he was sent to rehab, he was proven correct).

When Albus wakes up late one day and forgets his glasses, he asks Hugo to read the board in the front of the classroom so he could still take notes. Because even though he sits in the back on the class, he still wants to take down the notes if he wants a chance of passing this class. His dad will kill him if he ends up getting another T for this class.

When Hugo couldn't read what was written on the board, he gets suspicious (2 months later when a teacher calls Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione in, he is proven correct).

When he overhears his big brother, James, get into a fight with a Slytherin, his first thought is Oh James, again, really? But then the Slytherin responded "I wouldn't be so mean if I were you, nobody would want their image of the Potter family tainted just because of you," and James stiffened, like a deer caught in head lights. And for once, a Slytherin actually won in a fight against James.

When he witnesses, under the invisibility cloak, that James hasn't been getting much sleep between studying and being with friends, he gets worried (1 month later when he faints from exhaustion in class, he is proven correct).

When Dominique, all wide-eyed and fragile, gets the sorting hat placed upon her head for the first time, he is overjoyed that finally, all the Weasley's will be at Hogwarts. What he didn't expect though, was for the hat to call out "Slytherin". Her eyes had widened as much as they could, and she looked fleetingly over at all her relatives in Gryffindor. No one spoke; no one dared to make a noise. The silence broke when a few Slytherins began to clap, a little unsure as to whether they should or not, and Dominique is ushered over to her house.

When she begins to hang out with her friends more than with her family, Albus gets a bit worried (1 month later when she is the one saying those things to James, he is proven correct).

He saved Roxanne. He saved 1/13th of the Weasley kids, but that wasn't enough.

He could have chosen to see that Victoire and Teddy were expecting, and try to help them through that hard time, and comfort them while everybody thought of them for being so stupid to get pregnant while they were both still teenagers. He could have stopped Lily as soon as he could start seeing her bones through her skin, and helped her to get over her anorexia, to try and convince her that she is beautiful without having to starve herself. He could have stopped Lucy from taking any more drinks, get her to a clinic, get her sober, convince her that being an alcoholic wasn't going to solve anything. He could have given Molly a tight hug, told her how much she meant to the family, told her how much she meant to the world, and convinced her to stop cutting. He could have pulled Louis aside and told him that nothing was wrong with being gay, that he didn't have to hide from everyone. He could have spoken up to Rose, told her not to fear the family's reaction, and be happy with Scorpius. He could have confronted Fred about the drugs straight on, told him not to give in to the peer pressure, told him what he was doing to himself, told him that no one wanted to find him dead from overdose, and taken away the drugs so he could sober up and see how ridiculous all this was. He could have told Hugo he didn't have to be adshamed of his dyslexia, even if he was Hermione Weasley's daughter. He could have told his James that feeling pressured was okay, and that they would get through being Harry Potter's famous sons together. He could have saved Dominique from herself, gotton her to come to family gatherings and away from the friends that were poisoning her mind.

He could have, but he didn't. And for that reason, Victoire and Teddy never visited the family. Lily died from lack of proper nutrition. Lucy died from alcohol poisioning. Molly killed herself. Louis eloped with his boyfriend and never told the family. Rose and Scorpius pulled a stunt from Romeo and Juliet, and now resided in Heaven together. Fred accidently, or purposely, no one knows exactly, overdosed. Hugo ran from being Hermione Weasley's dumb kid and ran away, joining the muggle life. James ended up losing his mind from trying to do everything and be the perfect son. Dominique exiled herself from the family, living with her friends, making fun of her own family with them.

But he saved Roxanne, so that should be enough, shouldn't it? Roxanne turned out great, even if the bar wasn't set very high, and he could be proud of that; proud that he saved her, that because of him she had lived a good life, instead of living of a life in fear of bullies coming out of every corner just to hurt her.

Albus could think of himself as an angel, for a moment at least, before he twirled his wand thoughtfully in his hand. It would be so simple, so easy, much less messy than what Molly had done. The wand raised to his heart, a parallel to what Molly had done with her knife days ago, he breathed deeply and evenly, savoring what would be his last breaths of air on Earth.

He saved Roxanne.

But he killed everyone else.

"Avada Kedarva."

And, in the process, he killed himself.


End file.
